


Tenderly

by tenaciousCorvid



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaciousCorvid/pseuds/tenaciousCorvid
Summary: Just a little one shot of the two enjoying each others companySuper short, i just wanted to capture a single tender moment
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Tenderly

Shinji and Kaworu are lying on Kaworu's bed listening to music together. Kaworu can't take his eyes off Shinji, hes fascinated by him. He gently grabs Shinji's hand, inspecting it, trying to memorize every scrape and crease ingrained on it. Shinji is flustered but enjoys the affection.

"Hey, umm, wh-what are you doing?" He asked, afraid him speaking will make Kaworu stop. But he doesn't, he keeps feeling Shinji's hand with his spindly fingers.

"I'm trying to make sure i never forget this. Your hands are precious and a lovely part of you. All of you is lovely in fact." He says as he turns his head to make eye contact with Shinji who quickly looks away but doesn't pull his hand from Kaworu.

Kaworu sits up on his elbow and gently takes Shinji's cheek in his hand. He gently brushes his thumb across his cheek before pulling him into his chest, curling up around him. they sit like that for a minute before he breaks the silence,

"I love you, I really do. Please dont forget that. I am always in your corner" After hearing that Shinji's eyes start to water. He had never felt this before, what was it? Was he just hearing what he wanted to hear? Needed to hear? How can he trust what he's saying? He grabbed onto Kaworu and he felt he could finally accept this. Its hard and he's still unsure but he knows he shouldn't worry.

Kaworu plants a gentle kiss on his forehead and starts playing with Shinji's hair. At this point Shinji is silently crying. He feels love for Kaworu but doesnt realize thats actually what it is. He hasn't felt this before and he doesn't know if this is how it's supposed to be.

"I think I love you too. I feel safe here. Thank you" 

"Don't you dare thank me Shinji Ikari, I've learned so much from you, you beautiful boy."


End file.
